


Bitter Coffee

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accounting?, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College AU, Dorky/cute Simon, Flustered Raphael, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always the same bitter smell.<br/>The same poorly lit room.<br/>And the same boy, with messy brown hair and glasses<br/>And Raphael finds himself always going back to the bitter Coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the crappy coffee my school has to offer.

The coffee smelt bitter and unappealing to Raphael as he poured the black liquid into a white paper cup.

The student lounge always reeked of the cheap bitter aroma. Raphael cursed himself for not waking up after his alarm went off for the fifteenth time that morning. Working the late shift at the Hotel DuMort and having eight am classes were finally taking it's toll on him. "Too much sugar isn't good for you Raph" he could hear Ragnor's voice in the back of his mind as he ripped open the 6th packet to pour into his cup. The scent didn't ease even as he pour more milk than he really needed the  but his headache grew as someone else joined him in front of the coffee maker. Loud music blared from the headphones that hung around the boys neck. Raphael turned to tell off this kid, it was 8 am for gods sake Raphael was sleep deprived and grumpy, he didn't need this headache just before his accounting lecture. His breath caught as he looked at the boy. He had messy brown hair, round frame glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. He poured black coffee, no milk, no sugar and covered the cup. He looked up and smiled at Raphael. His mama has always told him stories of beautiful angels, but this boys beauty was out of this world. But Raphael did the most Raphael thing he could do, scoff, picked up his cup and walk away.

It was Monday morning and Raphael had worked the late shift again, which in turn caused him to wake up late _again_. Bitter coffee scent flooded his senses as he poured the damned thing into his cup. He was cursing his boss Camille under his breath for purposely fucking with his schedule because her ex-boyfriend is his best friend, really the bloodsucker was petty. He hadn't noticed the presence of another person. Goosebumps appeared on his hands and the person's  fingers ghosted over the exposed skin on his forearm. Raphael looked up to be met with beautiful brown eyes, shielded by round frame glass. They were barely inches apart as the reach past him to roll of paper towel. The beating of his heart picked up and he did what he does best, scowl and walk away. 

Raphael didn't go the student lounge for that damned bitter coffee for two weeks. He settled for the Starbucks down the street. The lines were never ending and Magnus teasing him about his choices in drinks was even worst.

It was a Monday morning when Raphael finds himself back into the poorly lit clustered student lounge. He hadn't slept the night before with the midterms a few weeks away and an accounting class that's kicking his ass he had no time for anything else but work and study. He didn't even time to fix his hair. The dark curls falling freely, his usual apparel thrown aside for a burgundy sweatshirt and a pair of sweat pants he didn't remember buying, thanks, Magnus. God knows that man is always filling his closet with clothes he didn't need. 

The boy with the messy hair and round frame glasses didn't show up and Raphael is a little ~~a lot~~ disappointed about the boys absence. He quickly pushed the thought of the boy out of his mind, he needed to focus like really focus, he was almost failing the class, a D+ is not acceptable, so he switches he usual seat at the very back of the classroom with Stan and moves towards the middle. The middle was fine, close enough to not fall asleep, far away enough to not have to do that whole answering the question thing.

"C'mom  Clary, Jace honestly _that_ guy" Raphael felt like god really had it out for him, because of the people in the world, his angel sat beside him. He groaned and filled his book open as the boy continued his conversation. "Okay bye Clary" the boy huffed as the professor walked into the lecture hall and turned on the projectors.

Raphael found out two things that day, Simon Lewis talked too much, the boy rant and rambled about anything and everything other than the topic on the board.And he sucked at accounting. But the second thing didn't bother Raphael as much as the first, Simon Lewis, boy was he something else, he dressed like he was twelve, he has the most beautiful smile and oh god his laugh, Raphael was thousand percent sure that he could listen to the boy laugh for all eternity and not get tired of. 

However their paths barely crossed after that day, a simple smile shared whenever they walk past each other in the halls and standing in silence around the brewing coffee pots.

Raphael doens't work the night shift anymore, he has enough time to stop by at Ragnor's cafe for breakfast. He doesn't need that cheap bitter coffee anymore but day after day  he finds himself standing in the poorly lit room, in front of the coffee maker with the bitter scent filling his nostrils. 

It was on one of these mornings when the semester coming to an end that Simon Lewis tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around on his heels to be met with the brightest smile, but that was the thing about Simon Lewis, his smiles were always the brightest thing. It was like seeing the sun during the cold gloomy winter months.

"Hi," he greeted, thanking god that he can form words. Simon scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit, Raphael had noted. 

"Would you like wanna go get coffee with me or something"  Raphael chuckled lightly "Simon there's coffee right here" he pointed out. God damn it why couldn't he just say yes.

"Right," Simon mumbled looking down to the gray carpet. _'Great going Santigo'_ he could almost hear Magnus' disapproving voice.

"I'll see you after class then?" Raphael quickly added. "wait what?" Simon looked up, shocked. 

"I'll go out with you Lewis"

Raphael was always told that he was a tad bit dramatic, so he took his title and left a baffled Simon Lewis with a wink and strutted away to class.

An hour and forty-five minutes later Raphael made his way down from the back of the class to the front exit where he finds Simon standing with a small red-haired girl, a tall blonde guy, and Isabelle Lightwood, he knew her due to the fact that Magnus was dating her older brother Alec.

He slowed down his pace as he came forward and thankfully Simon noticed him and was excusing himself from the group. Isabelle waved to him and he smiled in return. The red hair winks at Simon causing him to blush a light pink. 

They made small talk about school, and friends and all that. Raphael laughed when he realized that Simon is the Sam, Sharon, Soloman, and Sheldon that Magnus is always talking about. The cafe was only a few blocks away from their campus and Simon swore they had the best cupcakes in the world. 

When they sat down in from of the floor to ceiling window that over looked the busy street, Raphael naturally ordered the 'to die for' trip chocolate cupcake that Simon had spent a solid five minutes gushing about and a small cup of coffee, no sugar. Ragnor had always warned him, no sugar on sugar.Simon orders the same cupcake and some drink Raphael hadn't heard of and he lives with Magnus Bane, the man made it all and drank it all. Raphael pointed out Simon's odd Beverage choice with "My friend Ragnor, he's a chef and he'd kill you for not having coffee with cakes". 

"I don't like coffee" Simon responded, wrinkling up his nose in disgust. Wait, what? Raphael had seen this kid get plain black coffee for the last three months what does he mean he doesn't like it?. "What?" Raphael voiced. Simon laughed, "the first time I saw you, I was getting coffee for Isabelle, she made sure I didn't put sugar because I tend to go overboard with it" a rose blush now on his cheecks "I just wanted to see you again, you looked so mean and I didn't know why but I just wanted to so I just keep going back". 

"I think it's cute" Raphael commented before pressing a sweet delicate kiss on Simon's lips.

"You taste like bitter coffee" he snorted and Raphael rolled his eyes before pulling his dork closer.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S I don't anything about how other have cake but I personally have it with coffee so that's that.  
> please leave kudos and comment if you liked this and you can leave promts here or on my tumblr @sadlyamundane


End file.
